1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input devices for use in computer systems, and particularly to a mouse having a heating function.
2. Description of Related Art
Mouses have become one of the most important input devices of computer systems. When users operate the mouses in a cold environment however, their hands may become cold and numb.
What is needed is to provide a heated mouse.